


Seven Years And Counting

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you celebrate seven years of being on television if you were Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki?  Surely, it must involve lots and lots of hot sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years And Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternal_moonie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eternal_moonie).



> **AN 1:** This fic is dedicated to **eternal_moonie** , happy birthday my dear!!!!
> 
> **AN 2:** Thank you to the awesome **tan_kat** for helping out and getting this fic into shape!

Jensen rolled his eyes as he stepped into Jared's trailer and saw all the tabloid magazines covering most of the surfaces in the room. "Bit of light reading?" He joked as he saw Jared sprawled out on the king sized bed with another tabloid in his hands.

Jared lowered the offensive piece of magazine and grinned. "Well, since you've banned me from lurking around on live journal, I have to keep myself busy in some way in between scenes."

Jensen shook his head. He should've known Jared would find something else even more obnoxious to keep himself entertained with. "So, what's new in the world of Hollywood?"

Jared grinned. "Brad bought a shooting range for Ange for £250 000. It's a wedding gift." He turned the page. "The Scientology auditioned wives for Tom Cruise, but then he chose Katie."

Jensen sighed. "Where the hell do they get all of it?"

Jared lowered the magazine. "Who?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"The reporters, the paparazzi - them." He plucked the offending magazine from Jared's hands and threw it to the side. "Why do you read it in any case?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I'm bored."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "You, bored? Since when are you bored? Are you telling me there's no one who you can talk to, prank or just annoy on this whole set?"

"Maybe I don't want them, maybe I only want one person to keep me busy." Jared answered as he leaned back on the bed, his hand traveling over his body, settling on his crotch.

Jensen's own cock hardened at the sight. "Not that I'm complaining, Jay, but I don't think you want to start something you can't finish. Call up will be in less than five minutes, and you know I love taking my time with you." As he spoke, he walked over to the bed and let his fingers trail over Jared's inside thigh, making his way up Jared's leg. His finger brushed over the bulge in Jared's jeans before taking Jared's hand in his and using both their hands to cup Jared hard through his jeans. He kept on sliding his fingers across the bulge, making his own cock ache in response as Jared silently rutted against their hands. Jensen searched Jared's face, his own groan audible as his gaze found Jared's, his partner's eyes lust blown. "Hope these are your jeans, Jay and not Sam's." He grinned as he pressed their hands down harder against Jared's crotch. "Want you to cum for me with just our hands rubbing you like this; want to smell you, see how you give yourself up - for me."

"Fuck," Jared grunted again, his hips clearing the bed as he moved up into their hands. "Please," he knew he sounded easy, but Jensen had this ability to make him _need_ so hard, by just talking to him.

"So pretty when you beg," Jensen leaned in and took Jared's mouth in a kiss, lingering until both of them needed air to breath. "You close, baby?" He could feel the shivers running down Jared's body and wanted nothing more than to feel the wetness seeping through Jared's boxers and jeans while his lover went limp beneath his hands.

"More," Jared grunted out. He couldn't get his hand free to stick his and Jensen's hands down his trousers, to give him that extra bit of friction he needed to shoot his load.

Jensen chuckled, although it sounded gruff in his ears. "No, just this, want you to cum from just this." His thumb brushed over the tip of Jared's cock again and his lover's back arched up from the mattress and then Jared came undone, shooting hard, creaming his trousers. The wet patch grew and dampened his jeans as their hands stroked him through his orgasm.

"Fuck," Jared sighed as his eyes closed for a second or two. He was about to pull Jensen down to take care of his lover's own pressing need when there was a hard rap on his door. "Time to go guys." It was Clif's voice.

Jensen sighed. He was as hard as a rock, but it was worth to see Jared coming undone beneath his fingers. He'd just had to wait his turn. He knew Jared would make sure he was well taken care of later. "Let's go." He pulled Jared closer to him, kissing him hard as Jared already reached for another pair of jeans that had been thrown to the side at one time or another. "Keep the boxers on."

Jared groaned, his eyes turning dark. "It's wet."

"I know; I want you to remember that it was our hands that brought you to completion. It will also serve as a reminder for what's to follow tonight." Jensen grinned as Jared groaned. "Let's get this day over and done with."

"Now, with that I can't disagree." Jared grinned, stealing a quick kiss before they left the trailer together.

**oo0oo - HappyBirthdayFic - oo0oo**

Jensen grinned as he heard Jared humming off key in the shower. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to get into that shower with his boyfriend, but he had some last minute preparation to make before Jared got out of the bathroom. He couldn't stop grinning. He still can't believe that Jared had forgotten the date, but then they'd been so busy shooting that, if it wasn't for the fact that he himself had overheard some of the crew talking, he might've also forgotten about the date. Now he's just happy he didn't.

Hearing Jared starting to whistle, Jensen smiled again as he shook his head, Jared really loved long showers. He made his way out of their bedroom and down the stairs. He grabbed the DVD and got the TV ready. He then got the popcorn and sour worms from the kitchen, placed it within reach of the couch and then dimmed the lights. All was set for movie time and then some more. Just thinking of making out with Jared on the couch later on had him hard in an instant.

"Jen?" Jared's voice drifted from upstairs and Jensen smiled again. "Down here!" He answered back as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. He loved watching Jared descend the stairs: his boyfriend will be clothed only in a pair of sweatpants, his chest naked, his hair rubbed dry, but still damp from the shower.

"What you doing?" Jared asked as he came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

"Waiting for you." Jensen replied as he pulled Jared closer and kissed him hard. He already had a hand jammed in between their bodies; his fingers seeking out Jared's nipples. He loved playing with them, making them hard with need, making Jared squirm under his touch.

Jared groaned as Jensen’s talented fingers found his nipples, arching his back to lean into the touch, and groaning hard when Jensen flicked his thumbs over both nipples, letting them rise to the occasion with one touch.

Both men moaned as Jensen dragged his thumbnail over Jared's left nipple and nipped at Jared's bottom lip, making Jared gasp and giving him the opportunity to devour Jared's mouth. He also knew that they had to stop making out like this, especially if he wanted to show Jared's his surprise.

With a sigh Jensen pulled back. "I've got a surprise for you." He grinned as Jared's eyes lit up in anticipation.

"What?"

Jensen smiled. "First, you've got to guess. I must say, I really didn't think you'd forget about it."

Jared frowned. He was usually good with dates. Not as good as Jensen; hell, you could ask Jensen about any date in the history of mankind and he'd be able to tell you exactly when something had taken place. "What did I forget?"

Jensen grinned and pulled Jared closer to him. "Mm, let's see. Do I want to tell you or do I want you to find out through the surprise."

Jared grinned back. His hand had traveled between their bodies and he rubbed Jensen through his trousers, loving the way Jensen hardened at his touch as Jensen's own needs woke up. "Well, if you tell me, it will no longer be a surprise, but I will act surprised if you want me to, and then we can skip the in between part and just go back upstairs and I can let you fuck me into tomorrow." Jared loved to play dirty.

Jensen gasped as Jared's hand managed to slip into his jeans after opening him up to let his thumb brush across Jensen's wet head. "Fuck." Jensen grunted and thrust his hips forward, needing more of the touch.

Jared grinned against Jensen's mouth. "So, what do you say?" He kept his hand on Jensen's hardened cock.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to give into Jared's suggestion, but he also wanted to watch Jared when he saw the surprise. He'd just have to suck it up for now; he'd have the rest of the night and the whole of the weekend, including Friday as they were not shooting tomorrow. Jensen rutted against Jared one more time and then stepped away. "Surprise first, fucking later."

Jared laughed. "You sound like a caveman." He leaned in and snagged another kiss from Jensen. Both men groaned. "You sure?"

Jensen nodded. "Sure." He pulled Jared away from the stairs and moved the two of them into the living room. Without letting go of Jared he made them sit on the couch and pulled Jared against him. He managed to hand the sour worms to Jared and reach for the remote at the same time.

Jared frowned and then smiled. "The surprise is a movie?"

Jensen chuckled. "No, it's not a movie. Although it might become one." He grinned again and then hit play, the darkened image on the TV lighting up.

Jensen looked at Jared as the title card appeared on the scene. He loved watching Jared whenever they got the chance to watch an episode. He could almost see the gears turning in Jared's head as his lover tried to figure out why they were watching Supernatural.

"Woman in White," Jared cocked his head and then grinned. "13 September 2005." He turned his head and kissed Jensen hard. "It's been seven years since the pilot episode aired." He smirked. "You were a cute four year old."

Jensen laughed. "Not too bad yourself at six months." Both men laughed again and then turned to watch the TV again. By this time, John had already hugged Dean and asked him if he thought Sammy was ready to toss around a football yet. Both men sat in silence as the scene changed again, starting the pain that would haunt the Winchester family for the rest of their lives.

Different comments were made as the episode rolled on. Both men grinned at the library scene - it was the first scene they've shot in that episode, even in the whirlwind time of seven years ago. Jared groaned as the Dean pushed Sam hard into the side of the bridge. "I was so hard there," he shook his head. "Can't believe you didn't feel it."

Jensen blushed. "I was concentrating so hard on making sure you didn't find out how hard I was that I didn't notice anything else."

"Seriously?" Jared cocked his head. "You, hard? You where so focused on that scene, going through your lines, delivering them with such precision that all that I could think of was _'oh fuck, don't say I'm nothing here but professional.'_ You do know what it means though?"

"What?" Jensen asked as his hand trailed down Jared's body, he wanted to feel Jared's cock in his hand when Dean pulls Sam from the Impala to make sure he's all right after the spirit of Constance had her way with him.

Jared groaned as Jensen's hand slipped inside of his sweats, his legs falling open to give Jensen more space. "Fuck. It means we could've jumped each other bones in April already, when we shot that scene."

Jensen frowned. "April, wasn't it March?"

Jared snorted. "What the hell ever, it means we've could've been together for a much longer time." His hips bucked upwards as Jensen's hand closed around his shaft, sending shivers of want through his body.

Jensen shook his head. "Don't think so. You where barely legal then, there was no way I would've made a pass at you then."

"What are you talking about, I was twenty two already?" Jared had no idea that Jensen had ever thought of him as being too young.

Jensen shook his head. "Trust me, you looked so much younger." He leaned in and kissed Jared hard. He no longer wanted to talk about what was in the past. This was a celebration of them working together for seven years and being together as partners for almost the same period of time. He lets his thumb run across the tip of Jared's cock and got rewarded by another Jared grunt. "Love the sounds you make, so needy."

"For you only." Jared gasped for air as he pushed his hips into Jensen's touch. "FUCK," he jerked hard as Jensen's thumb nail pressed hard into his slit. "Jen, please." Jared's hands found Jensen's shirt, pulling his partner on top of him, trapping Jensen's hand between their bodies. Their kisses became more hurried, lust and love mixing between them, both men quickly forgetting about what was playing on the TV.

"Need, more." Jared gasped as Jensen fisted his aching cock hard. He groaned and tried to shift their bodies to work his sweatpants down his hips. At the same time he tried to get rid of Jensen's clothing as well.

Jensen chuckled as Jared nearly managed to make them tumble to the floor. "Think it's time we move this to our room." He pulled Jared up, without removing his hand from Jared's cock. He loved the way Jared moved against his hand. It was so sensual. Glad that he’d already made sure that the doors were locked, Jensen led Jared up the stairs. He didn't even bother in switching off the TV. He had more important things to concentrate on.

It was in their room that the two men pulled away from one another, but only to get rid of the clothes that still separated them from one another. "Want to fuck your mouth." Jared nipped at Jensen's bottom lip, demanding access into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen's hips bucked at the idea and he pushed Jared onto the bed, rolling them over so that he was at the bottom. Both men's hands touched and stroked one another, mapping out each dip and hollow of skin.

Jared pushed Jensen onto his back, straddling his chest. He was lightly fisting his cock, his eyes blown wide with lust. He loved fucking into Jensen's hot mouth. Jensen's gag reflex was almost non-existent, meaning Jensen could take him deep, down to the root, almost immediately. He loved pushing in deep and then just keeping his cock there, right down Jensen's throat, loving the way Jensen's skin turned a dark red as he struggled to take a deep breath, before relaxing and breathing through his nose, his Adam's apple would bob up and down as he would swallow hard, making Jared's shaft slip in even deeper. "So hard for you, can't wait for you to suck me down, need you so much. Need to cum in your mouth." Jared babbled as he let the head of his cock trace the outline of Jensen's swollen lips, painting them with his pre-cum until they glistened in the light.

Jensen opened his mouth and moaned as Jared pressed his cock forward, letting it come to a rest on his tongue. Jared's scent and taste filled his senses, making his own cock ache with the need to explode. He closed his mouth around the head, suckling hard on the tip, letting Jared's juices fill his mouth; his hands kneading Jared's ass as Jared rose to his knees to push forward. Jensen grunted as the underside of Jared's cock pressed down on his tongue - he could feel the vein pressing hard onto his tongue, Jared's taste settling onto his taste buds like the aroma of a good wine. His fingers found Jared's crack, sliding up and down, teasing his lover with what was still to come. As his dry finger found Jared's hole, Jared's cock dipped down into his mouth; making him swallow, letting Jared's shaft slide down his throat, depriving him of oxygen for that one instance, but filling his belly with pure fire. Both men moaned as pleasure filled them to the brink, only one thing remaining and that was to ride the wave of pleasure.

Jared pushed up and drove his dick into Jensen's mouth; with each thrust Jensen sucked him hard, hummed around his cock and swallowed, while with every backwards movement, Jensen's finger dipped deeper into his channel, stroking him from the inside, making him want to shoot hard and then beg Jensen for his cock. "So deep; so hard for you, Jen. Fucking love it when you take me in like this." Jared rutted hard into Jensen's mouth, his hips snapping hard before he kept himself still for one moment to watch as Jensen turn a dark red again, his lover's eyes threatening to turn over in their sockets before he withdrew his cock again, loving the gasp of air Jensen took just before Jensen hummed and sucked hard again. "So close, so fucking close." Jared's hips bucked up and then the world turned red, black and finally white as his seed spurted from his cock, filling Jensen's mouth and throat, making Jensen swallow over and over and over. Jared could do nothing more but to hold on to the sensations until he could breathe again, his cock aching - the head so sensitive, Jensen's tongue lapping him clean. "Nearly fucking died this time around." Jared grunted as Jensen's finger pressed into him again. He could feel Jensen's hardened cock at his back and knew it was time to give Jensen his release.

Jensen let go of Jared's cock with a pop and smiled. "Will never kill you, babe." His voice sounded gruff from Jared's cock that had fucked his throat so good. If he swallowed it stung, but he would never have it any other way. "Need you," he pressed his finger deep into Jared's channel again, this time making sure his nail scraped over Jared's prostate, making Jared groan hard.

"Yours, always." Jared leaned in and took Jensen's mouth in a kiss, sharing his taste with Jensen and then sighed deeply as Jensen turned them again so that this time he was at the bottom. Already his hands searched for the lube underneath their pillows, finding it quickly and flipping the top in one easy movement.

Jensen's gaze was fixed on Jared as the younger man lubed up his own fingers and raised his hips before pressing a lubed finger into his channel, joining Jensen's finger that was still nestled there. "Fucking hot," Jensen grunted and as Jared moved his finger forward he pulled back on his, setting up a counter rhythm against Jared's finger. The lube helped get Jared slick, and soon Jensen added a second finger to the mix, scissoring them. Both men were breathing and panting again; they loved working Jared open, getting him ready for Jensen's cock.

"Ready, please." Jared hissed as Jensen's fingers scraped over his prostate once again. "Need, please, now, please." He had already withdrawn his own finger from his hole, getting more lube, finding Jensen's hard cock and slicking him up.

"Jay, so pretty." Jensen lapped at Jared's neck, his teeth scraping over the skin, nipping at a spot just at the side of Jared's collarbone - marking him hard. His cock wanted to burst out of its skin and he knew that he needed to get himself sheathed in Jared's channel before he erupted like a horny teenager. He pushed Jared's legs up onto his shoulders, loving the blush that appeared on Jared's skin at this very vulnerable position, and then thrust forward in one hard motion.

"Fuck!" Jared grunted as Jensen's cock thrust into him, sheathed in one movement. He loved it, it always burned, making him feel that he was split into two with that single action, but then Jensen always stilled, both men feeling their heartbeats thumping and beating in rhythm with one another as Jensen waited patiently for Jared's body to accept the intrusion, to give way for the pleasure to follow.

Jared didn't need to tell Jensen when to move, his lover knew his body as well as he knew his own, and even when Jared's muscles started to relax Jensen's hips moved, sending the first little ripples of pleasure though both of them. Thrust followed thrust, Jensen's angle into Jared's channel hitting Jared's gland over and over, making Jared's body tingle in anticipation. "Please," he begged, his own cock hard again, but kept his hands tangled in the sheets, knowing that Jensen would only swipe them away if he tried to jerk himself off.

"You need, Jay? You need my hand on your cock, jacking you off as I push into your body, babe?" Jensen had to grind on his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from becoming undone. He wanted Jared to shoot first before he emptied himself in Jared's body.

"Jen, Jen. Please, can't, please." Jared begged again and nearly screamed as Jensen's hand fitted over his shaft and started to fist him hard. "Yeah, just like that, please; so hard, need, need." Jared's body shivered hard.

"Cum for my, babe. Show me." Jensen's voice, still gruff, was filled with emotions and he groaned as Jared's spunk covered his fist and their bodies as Jared came hard. He kept on stroking Jared's cock, until his balls contracted together; his belly filled with fire erupted, as he emptied himself into his lover. Only when his own vision returned did he release his hold over Jared's cock and lowered the younger man's legs from his shoulders as he eased out of Jared's body. Cum dribbled from Jared's hole and Jensen scooped it up with his finger, licking it clean and then kissed Jared hard, sharing his own taste with Jared.

"Love you, Jay."

"Love you more." Jared grinned. "Wish all dates could be remembered in this way. History would be so much more interesting."

Jensen grinned. "Would you like a lesson on what happened on 13 September 1788 in the US?"

Jared groaned. "Is it a good lesson?"

"I would think so; it's got something to do with New York and the first capital of the US."

"Mm, I think I would love to learn more about that." Jared grinned and pulled Jensen closer to him. "I think you should start, but first, first I need to do this." He nipped at Jensen's swollen lips and as his lover opened up to him, he kissed him hard.

History was important, anniversary dates even more so, but making out and loving one another always came first. Jared understood that and he knew Jensen did as well.

**The End**


End file.
